Ten Songs
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Ten ficlets based on ten songs for Morgan/Reid. Challenge.


**Title:** Ten Songs

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** Ten ficlets based on ten songs for Morgan/Reid. Challenge.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash. I think that's about it. And AU.

The challenge is to pick a character, pairing or fandom and put your media player on shuffle. Then, write something based on the song for the character/pairing/fandom. You can only write for the length of the song, no planning before hand or lingering after. You start when the song starts and you stop when the song stops. Don't skip songs either; just go with whatever your player decideds to give you.

* * *

><p><strong>1) "You're So Vain" - John Barrowman<strong>

Reid's eyebrow twitched as he watched the girls flock around Morgan. They were all groping at him, trying to catch his eye as they pranced around them and shook their feminine parts in his face.

Garcia grinned and leaned over into Reid's personal space. "Getting a little jealous?" she cooed to him, a wide grin on her face. "C'mon, baby genius. It's just his personality."

The genius scoffed a little and turned back to the coffee he'd ordered. "Yes, but he doesn't have to flaunt it like he is," he muttered, causing the tech goddess to give him a funny look.

She just shook her head as Morgan slowly made his way over. Morgan grinned at Reid and quickly tugged him into a fast kiss. "C'mon, Pretty Boy, you know you're the only one for me," he said, nuzzling against Reid's face.

Reid shook his head and smiled a little. "You're so vain, Derek Morgan," he said, leaning up for a quick kiss. "But I love you anyway."

"Damn straight you do."

**2) "Jessie's Girl" - Glee Cast**

"You gotta calm down, my chocolate thunder," Garcia cooed to Morgan, rubbing one of his incredibly strong shoulders. "You know that Reid's only got eyes for you."

Morgan looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "That doesn't mean I have to like the fact that new probie is throwing himself at _my_Pretty Boy," he said, leaning against the wall in her office as he took a sip of coffee.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Just go up and kiss him or something to prove that he's yours," she said, shaking her head when she heard him laugh. The door slammed shut a moment later and Garcia immediately flicked into the security cameras just in time to see Morgan lay one on Reid in front of the new probie. "Alpha males. Sheesh." She shook her head and turned back to her work, giggling softly all the while.

**3) "Sun Will Set" - Zoe Keating**

Derek Morgan tugged at the collar of the tuxedo Spencer Reid had forced him in. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" he asked as he followed Reid out to the car.

The genius turned to look back at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "Because you promised me that you and I would go to see an orchestra when we got back from a case," he replied. "And that was a couple of cases ago. Please, Derek, it won't be that bad."

Morgan sighed softly and shook his head. "Fine, Pretty Boy, fine. I'll do this for you," he said opening the car door for him. "What're we going to see again?"

Reid smiled sheepishly at Morgan. "I... don't remember," he admitted softly, making Morgan groan. "I have the tickets, but I forgot the group?"

"You don't forget anything."

"Well, there's a first time for everything now isn't there? Just drive, Derek."

The ride to the orchestra hall was silent, with Reid humming softly along to the string instruments in his head. "My mom used to listen to quartets and orchestras with me when I was younger," he admitted softly as they were shown to their seats. "They would be the background noise to the book she would read to me. Some of my best memories involve cellos and violins."

Morgan was silent for a moment, a tiny smile tugging at his face. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Spencer," he said after a while, leaning over to take the genius' hand.

Reid just smiled at him before shushing him as the orchestra played. But, Morgan didn't look at the performers. He focused everything on Reid, watching his child-like facination as he swayed gently to the music. Morgan would clap when appropriate, but for the most part he just watched Reid.

When the performance was over and Reid turned to start talking about it, Morgan beat him to it. "We should do this more often," he said.

Reid blinked. "Why? I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff," he said.

Morgan shrugged. "That may be true, but I love watching you watch them," he said.

Reid flushed brightly and nodded in agreement. They would have to make it a monthly thing or something. He wasn't going to complain.

**4) "Happy Now?" - No Doubt**

"Are you happy now? Your meddling almost cost me one of the best relationships I've ever had!" Reid was fuming, glaring at his father. His father had insulted Morgan, knowing full well that they were in a relationship.

His father floundered for a moment. "Spencer, I thought it was-"

"For the best? Like when you walked out on Mom and I, Dad?" he snapped. "I love Derek, Dad. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a very, very long time. I'm sorry, but I can't let you destroy this. I'm happy for the first time in my life. Does that even mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, Spencer," his father soothed, reaching out to touch Reid.

The genius just moved away from his hand. "Then leave us alone. I'm sorry that you're disappointed that I'm gay or whatever, but I'm not leaving Derek for anything," he said before turning on his heel and walking toward where his partner was waiting for him.

He wasn't going to let his father ruin this for him.

**5) "True to Myself" - Ziggy Marley**

Hotch watched Morgan and Reid interact with each other in the bull pen. "You're profiling them, Aaron," Rossi said as he joined the team leader at the balcony. "Why?"

Hotch hummed softly and shook his head. "Why haven't they told us yet?" he asked softly, turning to Rossi. "They're not exactly being subtle."

Rossi shrugged a little. "Let them take it at their own pace. If they're not true to themselves, it could end badly," he replied. "Their relationship is probably in the very early stages; they've only been on maybe one or two dates?"

"Now who's profiling them?" Hotch teased, shaking his head at the other.

Rossi grinned at Hotch. "You started it," he replied. "Let them go at their own pace, Aaron, Rushing them won't do anything for us or them."

**6) "Rest in Peace" - James Marsters**

Reid shook his head. "This can't be true. You... vampires don't exist!" he said, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "It's not logical!"

"Logical or not, I'm here and I'm real," Morgan replied, leaning against the window of his house. His pointed canines glinted in the moonlight. "If you don't want me to be here, just tell me. I'll leave and never bother you again, Spencer."

Reid swallowed a little. "W-what if I don't want you to?" he asked shyly, taking a tiny step forward.

Morgan grinned and pushed off from the wall and walked over to Reid, cupping his cheek. "Then you've got yourself a vampire forever," he replied softly. "Just don't ever leave me."

The genius swallowed a little. "I think I can handle that," he whispered before Morgan leaned in and kissed him under the bright moonlight.

**7) "3AM" - Matchbox Twenty**

Winter in Virginia was cold, especially at 3AM when the heater decides to go out. "Baby, come back to bed," Morgan groaned, sitting up as he tried to pull more blankets over him.

Reid didn't move from where he sat on the windowsill, staring out at the window. "It's raining out," he said softly. "Or, it would be raining if it wasn't so cold. The difference between snow and rain is only a couple of degrees. It's fascinating, really."

Morgan groaned and climbed out of bed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Reid's body. "It really is, Pretty Boy. Now please come back to bed before your very gorgeous ass or fingers decided to freeze off," he said, nuzzling against his neck.

Reid laughed softly, shaking his head. "Alright," he consented, standing up and nuzzling against Morgan before diving into the warm blankets. "Join me, Derek. I'm freezing."

The black man laughed before joining his lover in bed. "I'll keep you warm, even at 3AM," he promised before tugging the blankets over them.

**8) "Honor To Us All" - Beth Fowler, Marni Nixon, Lea Salonga, Arminae Austen**

Garcia, JJ and Emily grinned as they watched Reid stumble out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this!" Garcia cooed, walking toward Reid and forcing him to sit on the bed.

"It's just an undercover assignment!" Reid whined as the three women began to attack him.

Garcia cackled. "Yes, but it's an undercover assignment in which you have to dress like a girl and date Morgan for a night!" she exclaimed as JJ and Emily began to blow dry Reid's hair and curl it gently. "This is like my fantasy come true! I know exactly what Morgan's type is! You're gonna kill him."

"I don't want to do that," he mumbled, looking down.

The three women exchanged looked. "Reid, you're going to look gorgeous," JJ promised before turning to Emily and Garcia. "What're we gonna put him in? We need to put him something that'll highlight his best features!"

"I have the perfect thing!" Garcia cooed and Reid fell back onto the bed with a groan; he was so dead.

**9) "King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise)" - Original Broadway Cast**

The entire BAU team - plus Kevin and Jack - was in Morgan's living room, watching an old Disney movie. Jack was sitting in front of the TV, looking enthralled with a huge grin on his face. Hotch was smiling as he watched his son bounce around while Garcia and Reid were talking along with the movie.

"Why are we watching "The Lion King" again?" Morgan whispered to Reid.

The genius shushed him. "It's Jack's favorite movie. Now be quiet! This is my favorite part," he muttered, mouthing the words to the movie.

Morgan shook his head and kissed the side of Reid's face as "Hakuna Matta" started to play. This was one of the moments that really showed Reid's inner child. And Morgan wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I love you," he muttered into Reid's hair.

"Love you too," Reid replied before going back to the movie.

**10) "Talk to Me" - Keri Nobel & Noble, Kerri**

JJ sighed softly. "I don't see why you don't just talk to him, Spencer," she said, tucking her blond hair behind her ear as she watched her best friend scramble for an answer.

The genius swallowed a little. "I... we've never talked before. I'm not his type; he's probably not even gay," Reid mumbled, looking down at his feet.

JJ smiled a litlte and nudged his arm. "You'll never know until you try," she said. "Morgan always hangs out with Garcia in the library after school and I know you're there most of the time. Talk to him tonight."

Reid swallowed and nodded. "Alright," he mumbled, hoping he wouldn't make a mistake. "But... JJ, what would I say? We're in two completely different social spheres."

The blond shrugged. "That's never stopped you before, remember?" she asked teasingly. "Just try, Spence."

"I will," he promised her.

_"One day."_


End file.
